


Мой парень

by SittZubeida



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное развитие отношений Харви и Майка после финала третьего сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой парень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all the words in the world may not be enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562398) by [tattooedsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/pseuds/tattooedsiren). 



> Перевод 71-го мини из обозначенной серии - [My guy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/562398/chapters/3317108)
> 
> Выражение «my guy» означает, кроме очевидного, ещё и «свой человек», «человек, к которому ты всегда обращаешься по определённому вопросу/проблеме», «тот, кого ты отлично знаешь». В тексте переведено как «мой парень», ради сохранения двусмысленности.

За ужином вовсе не царит напряжённая тишина. Они болтают и шутят, и ни один сторонний наблюдатель не заметил бы неловкости.  
  
Но Майк знает правду. Всё как-то странно и натянуто, и они оба чертовски стараются сделать вид, что не замечают этого, от чего становится только хуже. Они держатся слишком формально, паузы тянутся чуть дольше, чем нужно, начатые предложения обрываются на полуслове...  
  
Он понимает, почему это происходит. Он не идиот. Харви, скорее всего, никогда не скажет этого, но он будет скучать по Майку, так же, как и Майк будет скучать по Харви. Нет, конечно, они не расстаются навсегда. Даже если на новой работе Майку не понадобятся юридические услуги Харви, даже если официально их больше ничего не будет связывать, так просто Харви от него не отвяжется. Ни сейчас, ни в обозримом будущем. Только будет иначе. Теперь всё будет иначе. И хоть Майк сам принял это решение, и умом он понимает, что именно так и нужно было поступить, это вовсе не значит, что он к этому готов.  
  
— Харви, — наконец произнёс Майк, спустя несколько часов, когда третья перемена блюд так и осталась нетронутой, — Всё будет хорошо, ты же знаешь.  
  
— Конечно, знаю, — отмахнулся Харви.  
  
На этом Майк мог бы и успокоиться, но не хочет. Не сейчас. Это слишком важно. Майк уходит из «Пирсон Спектер», их отношения теперь круто изменятся. И он хочет начать новую страницу правильно. Они должны быть честны друг с другом.  
  
— Знаешь, ты мог бы признать, что будешь скучать по мне. Я по тебе точно буду.  
  
Харви картинно закатил глаза, но Майка такой наигранностью не купишь.  
  
— Харви, — настойчиво повторил он.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтоб ты уходил, — слова слетели с языка Харви так быстро, словно он боялся, что если не скажет их сейчас, то уже никогда не сможет, — Извини, что не сказал тебе раньше. Я пытался, просто...  
  
В горле у Майка внезапно застрял ком. Он услышал именно то, что хотел, только лучше от этого не стало. По правде говоря, невозможно описать, насколько хуже он себя почувствовал в этот миг. Предполагать и знать — большая разница. Теперь уйти гораздо сложнее.  
  
— Я рад, что ты всё же сказал. Хоть это ничего не изменит, но я всё равно рад, что ты сказал правду.  
  
Харви слабо улыбнулся, приглаживая волосы.  
  
— Сегодня Джессика спросила, ищу ли я тебе замену.  
  
— Ого! А она времени не теряет. И что ты ответил? — вопрос прозвучал чуть более настороженно, чем Майку хотелось бы. В конце концов, у него нет никакого права судить...  
  
— Я ответил «нет». Ты — мой парень. Другого мне не нужно.  
  
От этих слов в груди Майка разлилось тепло, а уголки губ дёрнулись в попытке сдержать улыбку. Он постарался ответить, глядя Харви прямо в глаза, хоть это и стало вдруг неимоверно трудной задачей.  
  
— Я всегда буду твоим парнем, Харви.  
  
Остаток ужина прошёл куда менее напряжённо.  


***

  
  
Майку очень нравится новая работа. Она интересная и динамичная, к тому же у него чертовски хорошо получается. Теперь, когда опасный секрет не висит над ним каждый божий день, даже дышать стало как-то легче.  
  
Только приходить в «Пирсон Спектер» в качестве клиента, а не сотрудника, было немного странно, особенно в первый раз. Странно регистрироваться на ресепшене, странно слышать, как о его приходе докладывают сперва Донне, а потом и Харви. Ведь где-то в глубине души он всё ещё считал это место своим домом. Но всё встало на свои места, стоило ему услышать, как пафосно Донна возвещает о его приходе. Харви встал из-за стола, широко улыбаясь, и день немедленно стал гораздо лучше.  
  
Их встреча продлилась целый час, из которого работе было посвящено всего минут пятнадцать. Всё остальное время они просто болтали, обменивались новостями и перебрасывали друг другу бейсбольный мяч, как делали сотню раз до этого.  
Приятно осознавать, что между ними всё по-прежнему, что ничего особенно не изменилось.  
  
Майк ушёл, получив от Харви обещание, что контракт ему пришлют вечером, а в выходные они поужинают вдвоем.

  
  
***

  
  
Хотел бы Майк сказать, что не видел, к чему всё идёт.  
  
Видел.  
  
Всё не так последние несколько месяцев. Они с Рейчел теперь почти не видятся, а когда всё же сталкиваются, то ссорятся из-за пустяков. Вот как сейчас. Рейчел выбивается из сил, пытаясь совместить учёбу и работу, Майк занят в офисе, и, поскольку теперь они не работают в одном здании, то и жизни их потихоньку расходятся в стороны.  
  
Сегодня закончилась очень длинная неделя, и оба они слишком устали, чтоб притворяться, что их отношения не стоят на грани разрыва. Они дошли до точки и должны наконец решить — стоит ли пытаться сохранить чувства или лучше расстаться. Майк посмотрел в заплаканные глаза Рейчел, на её покрасневшие от нервного покусывания губы, и наконец понял — какой бы прекрасной и замечательной она ни была, у них ничего не выйдет.  
  
С этой мыслью Майк ушёл из их общей квартиры. Просто закрыл за собой дверь и отправился бродить по ночным улицам. Он чувствовал себя разбитым и потерянным, и не знал, что делать дальше. Стоило бы снять на ночь комнату в каком-нибудь отеле, но вместо этого он шатался по улицам, якобы для того, чтоб прочистить голову. На самом деле он просто пытался избавиться от навязчивого ощущения, что есть лишь одно место, где ему сейчас хочется быть.  
  
Надолго его упрямства не хватило, и вскоре он обнаружил, что стучит в дверь квартиры Харви. Майк не заявлялся сюда без приглашения с тех пор, как покинул «Пирсон Спектер». Они с Харви по-прежнему часто видятся, хоть и не так много, как во времена совместной работы по двенадцать часов в день. Но их связывают рабочие встречи, ужины, походы в кино, электронная переписка, а также периодические сообщения и звонки. Они друзья, хорошие друзья, и хоть Майк в присутствии Харви никогда не использует термин «лучшие друзья» (отчасти потому, что Харви всегда сердился, когда Майк применял его по отношению к Тревору, но в основном потому, что знает — Харви только посмеётся над тем, как по-детски звучит это определение), факт остаётся фактом.  
  
Харви, конечно, удивился, открыв дверь, и увидев Майка, но гораздо важнее (для Майка, по крайней мере), что вместе с удивлением на лице Харви отразилось беспокойство.  
  
— Мы с Рейчел расстались, — выпалил Майк прежде, чем Харви успел хоть что-то спросить.  
  
Харви окинул Майка понимающим взглядом и сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— И, если честно, мне больше некуда идти, — продолжил Майк, и совершенно внезапно (в первую очередь — для самого себя) сделал шаг вперёд и обнял Харви.  
  
Это не должно ничего значить, но у Майка камень упал с души, когда Харви крепко сжал его в ответ, позволил уткнуться лбом к себе в шею и мягко произнёс:  
  
— Оставайся. Так долго, как пожелаешь.  


***

  
  
Майк провёл у Харви все выходные.  
  
Когда он утром вывалился из гостевой спальни, то услышал, как Харви говорит по телефону с Донной, веля ей отменить встречу с клиентом. Майк улыбнулся, чувствуя себя как никогда комфортно, вошёл в гостиную и поздоровался, не подавая виду, что слышал, как Харви ради него отменил все дела.  
  
Они провели все два дня, расслабляясь в квартире Харви. Там было всё, что душе угодно: фильмы, музыка, еда и алкоголь. Оооочень много алкоголя. Харви потребовалось выпить четыре порции виски, прежде чем он признался, что никогда не понимал их отношений с Рейчел и считает, что Майку без неё будет лучше. В этот момент они сидели на диване, привалившись друг к другу, и, может, был виноват алкоголь, а может — тепло, исходящее от Харви, но Майк с ним согласился.  
  
С утра у них было жуткое похмелье, но оно того стоило.  


***

  
  
Когда Майк вернулся в квартиру, то обнаружил, что вещей Рейчел там уже нет.  
  
Теперь, когда он потерял не только бабушку, но и Рейчел, ничто уже не держало его в этих стенах. Входя в квартиру он не чувствовал ничего, кроме апатии и раздражения.  
  
Майк понял, что не может остаться.  
  
Он велел своей секретарше (потому что, чёрт возьми, теперь у него есть секретарша!) подобрать ему несколько вариантов квартир. Может, это и не входит в её прямые обязанности, но Эми прекрасно справилась с задачей. Вскоре она принесла ему список подходящих квартир, которые можно осмотреть в ближайшие выходные. Звонок Харви раздался как раз, когда Майк ехал по первому адресу. Харви вообще часто звонил всю эту неделю, просто справляясь — как там Майк? — и Майк не мог сдержать улыбки каждый раз, как видел на дисплее имя Харви.  
  
— Привет, — ответил он, широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Привет, Майк, как дела? — будто бы мимоходом поинтересовался Харви. На самом деле, Майк знал, что Харви очень беспокоится за него.  
  
— Да всё путём, — ответил он, — а у тебя?  
  
— Хорошо. Чем занят сегодня?  
  
— Да вот, квартиры смотрю, — Харви знал, что Майк хочет переехать, и полностью поддерживал его в этом вопросе, — А ты?  
  
— Просматриваю документы по слиянию, — с тяжёлым вздохом ответил Харви.  
  
Майк хихикнул. Идея родилась в его мозгу мгновенно, и он сразу же озвучил её, боясь передумать.  
  
— А не хочешь забить и посмотреть квартиры со мной?  
  
Повисла пауза, и Майк уже начал паниковать, когда Харви ответил.  
  
— Где встретимся?  


***

  
  
Харви в своей обычной манере раскритиковал все осмотренные ими квартиры. Майку было наплевать. И не только потому, что в большинстве случаев Харви был прав, но и потому, что с ним процесс проходил гораздо легче и веселее. Следующие три недели они каждые выходные ездили на новые осмотры, и в какой-то момент Майк перестал поправлять агентов, когда те называли их парой. Однажды Харви услышал, как агент назвала его партнёром Майка, и в ответ только довольно улыбнулся, так что Майк решил — раз Харви такое предположение не оскорбляет, пусть думают, что хотят.  
  
Когда Майк наконец выбрал квартиру по вкусу, Харви настоял, что сам займётся всеми бумагами. Для него это было самым ясным выражением одобрения (вероятно, в его пользу сыграл также тот факт, что из всех осмотренных, эта квартира была ближе всего к дому Харви). Майк мог бы и сам всё сделать, поэтому попытался отшутиться, сказав, что с удовольствием позволит Харви заняться этим бесплатно.  
  
Харви мгновенно согласился.  
  
Более того, он помог Майку с переездом. Когда они распаковывали вещи, первое, что попалось Харви под руку — картина с пандой, подарок бабушки. Майк, даже если б захотел, не смог бы описать то чувство, которое вдруг шевельнулось в его груди, когда он увидел, как Харви аккуратно снял бумагу и повесил панду на стену в гостиной. Он просто замер на месте, наблюдая, как Харви повесил картину, аккуратно поправил её, чтоб висела ровно, а потом сделал шаг назад, словно любуясь проделанной работой. Когда Харви обернулся, их взгляды встретились. В этот момент Майк почувствовал, что между ними что-то изменилось. Не то, чтобы появилось что-то новое, скорее то чувство, которое Майк всегда испытывал, глядя на Харви, переросло в нечто большее. Было даже немного страшно, но это не делало момент менее важным и неизбежным. Тем более что Харви так и не отвёл взгляд.  
  
Когда они управились со всеми вещами, то заказали пиццу и уселись смотреть кино. В итоге, Харви уснул на новом диване Майка. Стоило бы разбудить его, но Майк просто не мог себя заставить. Ведь, раз Харви позволил себе так расслабиться, значит, в обществе Майка он чувствует себя достаточно комфортно и безопасно . И Майку совершенно не хотелось портить волшебство момента. Поэтому он накрыл Харви одеялом и отправился спать, а когда встал утром, Харви уже распаковывал завтрак и кофе, купленные в забегаловке на углу.  


***

  
  
У них теперь разная работа, разные фирмы, и жизнь совершенно иная, чем была в момент их встречи. Но месяцы шли один за другим, и Майк окончательно осознал, что это совершенно не важно. Потому что он по-прежнему приходит к Харви, когда в его жизни случается что-то существенное. Потому что Харви по-прежнему нужен Майк, так как никто другой никогда не был нужен.  
  
Они до сих пор хранят общую тайну, потому что, хоть Майк теперь и не практикующий адвокат, если правда всплывёт, это может повредить Харви. Но не тайна держит их вместе. Они могли бы просто распрощаться и разойтись навсегда, так было бы даже безопаснее.  
  
Но они этого не сделали по одной простой причине — им всё ещё хочется быть частью жизни друг друга. Когда у Майка наклёвывается крупная сделка, он первым делом звонит Харви. Когда Харви приводит в фирму очередного крупного клиента, он первым делом звонит Майку. Когда Харви видит трейлер нового фильма, он отправляет ссылку Майку, и они договариваются пойти в кино, пусть даже фильм выйдет только через полгода. Если Майк слышит песню, которая, по его мнению, может понравиться Харви, он идёт и покупает диск исполнителя (или виниловую пластинку, если такая есть). По негласному договору они каждые выходные проводят вместе — ужинают, смотрят кино, занимаются ещё чем-то...  
  
Каждый день, они, конечно, не видятся, и иногда Майку этого не хватает. Зато они вместе готовят на кухне у Харви, ходят на игры и спорят до хрипоты, пока их команды сражаются на поле, или валяются на диване у Майка, потягивая пиво и болтая до глубокой ночи, и он знает, что не променяет это ни на что на свете. Между ними всё так, как должно было быть с самого начала.  


***

  
  
Хотел бы Майк сказать, что не видел, к чему всё идёт.  
  
Видел.  
  
Майк работал в «Пирсон Спектер» тринадцать месяцев. Через тринадцать месяцев и один день после увольнения Харви поцеловал его. Было ли это совпадением, или Харви специально ждал, пока срок их личных отношений превысит срок профессиональных, Майк не знает. И если честно — ему плевать. Потому что в данный момент Харви целует его так, что сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди, и никогда ещё, за все тридцать лет жизни, он не чувствовал ничего более правильного.  
  
Майк уже давно об этом задумывался. Он устал притворяться, что не влюблён в своего лучшего друга и что не хочет большего. Он подозревал, что Харви чувствует примерно то же самое, только не может признать этого.  
  
Майк хотел, чтоб что-то случилось. Но, хоть он и был уверен, что Харви испытывает к нему чувства и что их отношения идут именно в этом направлении, всё равно оставалась тень сомнения. Он просто не мог сделать первый шаг. Но решил дать понять Харви, что если тот сам шагнёт навстречу, то не будет отвергнут.  
  
Так что он стал немного флиртовать с Харви, чаще касаться его, практически наплевав на такое понятие, как «личное пространство». И однажды ночью спросил:  
  
— Я всё ещё твой парень?  
  
— Ты всегда будешь моим парнем, — мягко улыбнувшись, ответил Харви.  
  
Но Майк не отвёл взгляда, он смотрел Харви прямо в глаза, надеясь, что до него наконец дойдёт. Судя по всему — дошло, потому что пару недель спустя они пошли в ресторан, и Харви сказал, что вчера исполнилось тринадцать месяцев с увольнения Майка. После они отправились к Харви пропустить по стаканчику, но стоило им переступить порог, как Харви прижал Майка к стенке, и набросился со страстными поцелуями. Майк чувствовал, как Харви прижимается к нему всем телом, как медленно и уверенно движутся их губы, и как это всё идеально.  


***

  
  
Они не стали тянуть. Свадьба состоялась спустя три месяца, потому что какой смысл ждать, когда ты нашёл того, кого искал всю жизнь?  
  
Церемония была короткой, а праздник прошёл в тесном кругу ближайших друзей. Когда пришло время первого танца, Майк взял Харви за руку и потянул на танцпол. Услышав, как Мери Уэллс поёт «ничто не разлучит меня с моим парнем», Харви рассмеялся, притянул Майка ближе и стал целовать так, словно это единственное, на что стоит тратить время в этом мире.


End file.
